Yo en el mundo de Naruto
by Hinata Teikoku DenKare
Summary: –estás loco yo no le echo nada a Hinata –/–de verdad eres un idiota todos se han dado cuenta hasta Sakura y tú no te has dado cuenta después de todo lo obvio que te ha demostrado-/–¿a que te refieres?-/ –olvídalo… Hinata vamos te invito a comer ramen en Ichiraku ¿que dices?-/–cl-claro Joe-kun vamos-/ – ¿de que demonios hablas?
1. la aventura comienza

konnichiwa minna

les traigo este fic que no es mío, le pertenece a mi amigo Joe Morales yo solo lo subo por él, espero y le den una oportunidad, a mi me gusto la idea y lo convencí para publicarlo, me prometió tener la conti rápido, pero para los que ya me conocen saben que más de 5 reviews y subo la conty, si no probablemente me tarde 1 mes en subirla :3, bueno sin mas por el momento le dejo la conti

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

"YO EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO"  
CAPITULO 1 (la aventura comienza)  
Era una jueves como cualquier otro yo estaba viendo el final de mi serie favorita que es Naruto Shippuden... al terminar de verlo me disguste mucho porque el final termino en Naruto x Sakura.

-¡Maldición!-masculle por lo bajo con rabia. Casi lloro, poco después quise pausar el video ya que mi laptop era de pantalla táctil, puse mi dedo en la pantalla, pero, al momento de poner mi dedo en el aparato, algo extraño paso, la pantalla se empezó a ondular y empecé a sentir como mi dedo se mojaba y segundos después era absorbido por la pantalla y una energía desconocida me jalo por completo introduciéndome en ella ... sentía que caía en un pozo ya que mis gritos hacían eco por todo el extraño lugar que parecía ser una tubería enorme, después de unos minutos caí sobre un árbol muy extraño tenía una tonalidad algo extraña, como si fuera un… ¿dibujo?... vi mis manos y eran igual… entonces se me vino una idea y grite:  
-soy un personaje de anime kyaaaaaaa... siiii... soy un personaje de anime... pero me gustaría saber ¿de qué anime?-  
Un kunai salió de la nada y yo me asuste mucho... segundos después, aparecieron tres personas y un perro enorme en frente de mi... eran dos hombres y una chica. Uno tenía una capucha verde con unos juggles oscuros y el otro era castaño con dos picos rojos dibujados en sus mejillas con ojos de gato y la chica tenía una hermosa cabellera azul con unos ojos hermosos color perla y una campera color crema y purpura me sonroje al verla. En ese momento mi mente hizo "clik" y supe donde estaba… ¡NARUTO SHHIPPUDEN!… ¡MI ANIME FAVORITO!  
-¿quién eres? ¿Para quien trabajas? ¿Eres un ninja invasor?-me pregunto el castaño.  
-no, no soy un ninja invasor pero no vengo de aquí-le conteste tratando de guardar la calma y mantener mi semblante serio.  
-¿y entonces de dónde vienes?- me volvió a preguntar.  
-eso no importa pero mi nombre es Joe Moraru y tal vez no me conozcan pero yo si a ustedes-les dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
-¿A qué te refieres con que nos conoces? –me pregunto al que identifique como Shino.  
-Claro… mira tu nombre es Shino del clan Aburame que se encarga de manipular insectos… -me dirigí al castaño- tu eres Kiba del clan Inuzuka que se caracteriza por convivir con perros súper dotados como Akamaru y déjame decirte que ustedes dos son los mejores trabajando en equipo… -me dirigí a la chica de pelo azul- y tu eres kyaaaaaaa eres Hinata de clan Hyuga poseedora del Byakugan y la Kunoichi más hermosa de todo el mundo-le dije emocionado y con corazones en mis ojos.  
-Gr-gracias p-pero no creo que eso sea verdad-me contesto con su tierno sonrojo.  
-¿deberíamos confiar en él?-le pregunto Shino a Kiba.  
– ¿tú qué opinas Akamaru?-  
– ¡WOOUU!-  
–muy bien entonces… HOYE JOE TE MOS!… hhhheee?-trato de hablarme pero cuando se dio la vuelta yo ya me iba caminando con la hermosa Kunoichi.  
-hoye Hinata que tal si me das un tour por la aldea y me presentas a tus amigos ¿sí?-  
–está bien Joe-kun vamos –me contesto con su hermosa sonrisa.  
– ¡he-hey esperen!...- Kiba fue tras nosotros.


	2. conociendo al desconocido

konnichiwa minna

me alegra que la historia de mi amigo Joe de los resultados esperados n.n por eso les traigo la conty y esta un poquito más largo, esperemos y mi amigo Joe se esfuerce al máximo con esta historia :)

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

"YO EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO"

Cap. 2: "CONOCIENDO AL DESCONOCIDO"  
–ya me aburrí de tanto caminar vamos Shino a entrenar… los vemos luego-dijo Kiba.  
–si adiós-le secundo Shino.

–Está bien adiós-les contesto Hinata.  
-adiós nos vemos luego- me despedí de ellos  
Caminábamos Hinata y yo por las calles de Konoha cuando vimos a dos personas caminando asía nosotros era un hombre de pelo negro un corte algo extraño y unas cejas exageradamente grandes y un traje verde era raro lo admito y una chica castaña con un peinado de dos "molotes" y un pergamino algo grande en la espalda.  
-¿Hola Hinata quien es tu amigo?-pregunto el cejon.  
–Su nombre es Joe Moraru-me presento Hinata.  
-¡TENTEN TIENES QUE CONCERLO!-le dijo el chico raro a Tenten.  
-¿a quién?-pregunto Tenten.  
-hola soy…-se empezó a presentar el cejudo.  
-Tu eres Rock Lee no puedes dominar ni ninjutsu ni tienes genjutsu pero si se habla de taijutsu eres el

Especialista eres genial-lo interrumpí dejándolo boquiabierto.

– ¿co-como sabes eso?-me pregunto.

–Larga historia… -le conteste con una sonrisa después me dirigí a la chica castaña- y tu nombre es Tenten eres una de las Kunoichis más fuertes y ese pergamino que cargas es con el que invocas tus armas ¿cierto?- le pregunte.  
–si y tú eres raro jeje porque vistes de negro y tu pelo es como el de Ino solo que ella es rubia y tú eres de pelo negro-me dijo con una sonrisa.  
- tienes razón jeje pues no sé porque me gusta vestirme de negro pero me gusta es mi color favorito ¿Hinata nos vamos?-.  
– ¿he? A claro Joe-kun vamos-  
–está bien me agrado conocerlos adiós-  
Seguimos caminando unos minutos más y vimos a un grupo de chicos eran 7, 5 hombres y 2 mujeres era algo extraño los chicos caminaban mientras conversaban y las dos chicas iban discutiendo

–Hinata vamos con ellos ¿sí?-trate de convencerla.  
–Claro vamos-para mi fortuna accedió fácilmente.  
Nos acercamos a ellos y eran 3 chicos de pelo negro los tres también tenían ojos negros los otros dos chicos eran un gordito con el cabello largo y castaño y el otro era rubio con ojos azules y unos bigotes de gato en las mejillas las dos chicas que estaban discutiendo eran una pelirosa de ojos verdes y una rubia con cola de caballo y con ojos azules  
-¿Hoye Hinata quien es tu amigo?-pregunto la chica de ojos azules

-su nombre es Joe-me presento Hinata.  
-hola mucho gusto-la salude y una pelirosa que identifique como Sakura se me acerco.  
-hola soy…-

– tú eres Sakura Haruno ninja médico y aprendiz de Tsunade una de los legendarios senin- me dirigí a cada uno de los chicos que estaban- tú eres Chouji Akimichi eres uno de los ninja más fuertes de Konoha, tú eres Shikamaru Nara eres uno de los estrategas más avilés de Konoha, tu nombre es Sai eres de los anbu y tu jutsu consiste en que tus dibujos cobren vida y los puedas utilizar en batalla… tú eres Sasuke Uchiha posees el sharingan y eres capaz de despertar el rinnegan tus técnicas son el Amateratsu el makenkyou sharingan y el Susano y tú eres Ino Yamanaka una de las Kunoichis más sexys de Konoha a todos me da gusto conocerlos-  
–¿cómo sabes eso?-me preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Emm bueno está bien es una habilidad desde pequeño consiste en ver a la persona y me dice qué edad tiene y sus agilidades y su historia –

_-si les digo que vengo de otro mundo y querrán atacarme mejor así- _pensé.:  
-Hoyé y ese jutsu no funciona conmigo cierto ¡ja!-se burlo el rubio de ojos azules que reconocí como Raruto… perdón dijo Naruto.  
-te equivocas tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el hokage de Konoha posees al kyubi y se llama Kurama tus padres son Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage tu técnica más usada es el rassengan también el rasenshuriken y la odama rassengan solo que tu no me caes bien por eso no te presente como los demás-  
–yo no te he hecho nada a ti-se quejo con lagrimas en los ojos.

–a mí no pero a ella si -señalando a Hinata.  
–estás loco yo no le echo nada a Hinata – se defendió el rubio.

–de verdad eres un idiota todos se han dado cuenta hasta Sakura y tú no te has dado cuenta después de todo lo obvio que te ha demostrado-le reclame enojado.  
– ¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunto confundido

–olvídalo… Hinata vamos te invito a comer ramen en Ichiraku ¿qué dices?-puse uno de mi brazos en su hombro.

–cl-claro Joe-kun vamos-me contesto con su adorable sonrojo.

-¿de qué demonios hablas?.. Dice que ustedes también lo saben ¿de qué está ablando? -le pregunta a todos-  
–Shikamaru, Chouji vamos los invito a un barbacoa que dicen –dijo Ino.

–Claro vamos-contestaron al unisonó ambos Shinobis.

–Sakura, Sai, Sasuke-se dirigió Ino a los ya mencionados.

–claro porque no-contestaron Sakura y Sai.  
-yo paso-dijo Sasuke  
-ok nos vemos después-se despidió Ino.  
– ¿pero qué?... ¿porque no me dicen?-volvió a preguntar más confundido.  
–Baka no entiendo porque ella se fijó en ti-le dijo Sasuke pasando a su lado.  
-¿De quien hablas? Hoyé Sasuke espera- le grito mientras iba tras de él.  
Después de que Hinata me presentara con sus amigos fuimos por un poco de ramen estuvimos conversando sobre unas cosas.  
–buenas tardes hola Hinata…. ¿un nuevo amigo?-pregunto el anciano Teuchi.

–si su nombre es Joe-nuevamente me presento.

– que bien y ¿qué les sirvo?-pregunto con su cucharon en la mano.  
–pues yo quiero un tazón de ramen con filetes de cerdo ¿ y tu Hinata?-.  
–Pues a mí me das un tazón con tiras de res-.

– Ok estarán en unos minutos-.  
Pocos minutos después se me ocurrió preguntarle algo de cierta manera muy imprudente, pero no pude evitarlo aun que ya sabía la respuesta.  
-Hoyé Hinata ¿aun sigues amando a Naruto?-al decirle esto Hinata se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

– ¿Qui-quien te dijo eso?-me pregunto jugando con sus dedos.  
-Bueno ya han pasado dos años desde que le dijiste que lo amabas cuando peleaban con Pain-le conteste alzando los hombros.  
–pues s-si, lo sigo amando pero el está con Sakura y la ama así que si él es feliz yo también-no me convenció mucho su respuesta ya que su semblante se veía algo triste- ¿hoyé y porque odias a Naruto-kun?-me pregunto en un intento de evadir el tema.  
-no lo odio pero tampoco me cae bien-le respondí.  
– ¿No comprendo, a que te refieres?-.  
-Pues mira, me agradaba porque a pesar de que era huérfano y que todos lo odiaban no le importaba él seguía con su sueño de ser hokage pero fue conociendo a más personas y tu lo seguías desde que tenía 6 años y nunca se dio cuenta a pesar de lo obvio que eran tus acciones para llamar su atención y hasta la fecha casi mueres por él y sigue amando a Sakura-.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-me pregunto asombrada.  
–Por medio de mi habilidad y hasta ahora sé todo lo de tu vida y la de los demás ninjas-una vez más mentí.  
Seguimos comiendo ramen y cuando terminamos de comer…  
-Estuvo delicioso… la cuenta por favor-le pedio a Teuchi.

–son 25¥ - me contesto el anciano.  
– ¿ooouuu y cuanto es en peso mexicano?-pregunte un poco apenado.  
-¿De qué me estás hablando?-rascándose la nuca.

–Joe-kun tienes para pagar, si gustas yo te prestó dinero-se ofreció Hinata.  
– ¡NO! si tengo para pagar-repuse rápidamente, saque mi monedero y solo tenía billetes y monedas mexicanas, no tenía nada de Yenes… saque todo lo que tenia y se lo di a Ichiraku–con esto es suficiente?-pregunte esperanzado.  
– ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto examinando una moneda mexicana de 2 pesos- ese dinero no es válido aquí-aseguro continuando con exanimación.  
– ¿QUEEEE?, NO… PE-PERO NO PUEDE SER-grite jalándome los cabellos.

–no te preocupes Joe-kun yo pago-Hinata saco un lindo monederito de conejo que traía en su bolsillo.  
–Se suponía que yo te invite y tu terminaste pagando-dije rodeado de un aura morada.  
–vamos no te sientas así, la próxima pagas tu ¿de acuerdo?-trato de animarme con unos golpecitos en mi espalda.  
-de acuerdo, hoyé Hinata ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-pregunte con estrellitas en mis ojos.

–claro vamos-.  
Poco después caminábamos en la noche e íbamos conversando…  
–ho-hoye Joe-kun ¿donde dormirás?, ya que no eres de aquí ¿cierto?-siendo sincero, no me había puesto a pensar en ello.  
–no no soy de aquí pero ya me las arreglaré para dormir no te preocupes-le sonreí.  
– ¿Por qué no duermes en mi casa?-.  
–claro que no ya te e causado muchas molestias y además soy un desconocido no deberías confiar en mí-  
–tienes razón... no debería confiar en desconocidos, pero tú no eres un desconocido dices que sabes todo de mi, así que tú me conoces mejor que nadie-  
–etto… pues tienes razón, pero ¿tus padres no se disgustaran?-  
–no lo creo vamos…-me volvió a sonreír.  
Pocos minutos después…  
–dormirás en el cuarto donde dormía Neji-niisan-  
–será un honor dormir en la habitación de un héroe-  
– ¿también sabes quién era él?-  
–sí… él era un genio y murió por salvarte a ti era el mejor-

/bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy… ese Naruto lo odio al baka no tardo el darle unos golpes…Bueno hasta la próxima espero y lo hayan disfrutado/

* * *

Notas del autor original: /bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy… ese Naruto lo odio al baka no tardo el darle unos golpes…Bueno hasta la próxima espero y lo hayan disfrutado/

si quieren la conty inmediatamente que Joe me la de, pues comenten :D


	3. El nuevo Shinobi de konoha: Joe Moraru

**_"YO EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO"_**  
**_CAPITULO 4 (El nuevo shinobi de konoha: Joe Moraru)_**

konnichiwa minna

aqui les traigo la conty, disfrutenlo ojala y les guste y no olviden comentar n.n/

Al día siguiente me levanté de la cama y se escuchaban ruidos en un cuarto, Salí a ver que eran esos ruidos y encontré a Hinata con un sartén y varios instrumentos de cocina en la estufa

–Joe-kun, buenos días, veo que ya has despertado…. Espera un momento, en unos minutos estará el desayuno n.n- me decía Hinata mientras revolvía comida en un sarten

– buenos días Hinata, genial gracias, pero no crees que la cocina esta algo llena de sartenes y cacerolas? –le preguntaba mientras veía un verdadero desastre en la cocina

–no, porque preguntas?-

–no, por nada en especial -

–jaja que gracioso eee (sarcasmo), me ayudarías a limpiar en lo que está el desayuno n.n?-

–claro n.n- le respondí y comencé a limpiar

-El desayuno está listo!- grito Hinata

-Que bien tengo hambre-dijo Hanabi muy activa

-Bien a comer- dijo Hiashi-sama mientras se sentaba

-Termine de limpiar – le dije a Hinata muy alegre

Horas después Salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con Sakura.

–hey Sakura!- grite

–ehh?, a hola Joe- me saludo algo confusa

-Hollé te gusta Sasuke verdad?- le pregunte improvisada mente

–d-de que hablas claro que n-no- me respondió muy nerviosa y sonrojada

–por favor desde que tienes 6 años has estado fijándote en Sasuke solo que él no te presta atención-

–eso no te importa-me dijo muy arrogante

–ooo peerrdddooonnn, pero dejarías a Naruto por Sasuke?-

–claro que no!-

–y si Sasuke está enamorado de ti?, dejarías a Naruto?-

-Que no!- me remarco muy enojada

–/pensamiento (jaja por favor te conosco y tarde que temprano dejaras a Naruto por Sasuke y yo sé cómo hacer eso jajaja)/… y si cambiamos de tema?- de dije mientras ella seguía enojada

–hollé donde duermes?-

-Ehh?... a claro, en la casa de los Hyuuga, porque?-

–has pensado en trabajar como ninja?- me pregunto con una actitud amable

Yo –ganan dinero los ninjas?- le pregunte algo confundido

–claro por cada misión te dan una bonificación o un agradecimiento-

–wow eso no lo savia… pero eso significa empezar desde a academia-

–tranquilo los exámenes chunnin serán dentro de 6 meses, pienso de al cabo de 3 años ya tendrás el mismo rango que nosotros- me dijo muy burlona

–queee!?, 3 años? Eso es mucho tiempo!- le respondí con una actitud muy sorpresiva

-Pues si lo haces ahora quisas tengas menos tiempo jajaja-

–muchas gracias /pensamiento (ahora veo porque me caes tan mal)/ adiós me tengo que ir-

–si si adio… hollé idiota ten cuida…. Eeh?... Sasuke-kun- Sakura se despedía mientras chocaba con alguien

–perdona Sakura no vi por donde iba… adiós se despide el idiota /pensamiento (maldición me gustaría decirle que me perdone por todo el daño que le he hecho pero no puedo… uuuf todo era más fácil cuando no la amaba)/-

-n-no, lo ciento no era mi intención- dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Sasuke

-adiós, perdona- dijo Sasuke mientras se iba alejando con la cabeza hacia abajo

-/pensamiento (la actitud de Sasuke-kun ha cambiado mucho desde que Naruto y yo empezamos a salir… y a pesar de eso el idiota de Joe tiene razón aun ciento algo por Sasuke-kun pero ahora estoy con Naruto y no puedo dejar que sufra el también)/-pensaba Sakura mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse

Poco después llegue a la casa de los Hyuuga…

–Hinata!... ya he encontrado la forma de ganar dinero- le dije muy alegre

–así?, cómo?-

–me convertiré en ninja-

–pero es demasiado peligroso-

–No, si tú me enseñas a controlar mi chakra puede que sea sencillo- le dije muy confiado

–de acuerdo que tal si comenzamos mañana?- me dijo muy amable y con su cara de angelita (uuuuuyyy perdonen me gano la emoción x3)

–y yo te mostrare algo- me dijo una vos que se acercaba

–ehh?... padre/Hiashi-sama- remarcamos Hinata y yo al ver a su padre

-Ben, quiero mostrarte algo- me dijo muy serio

–claro señor-

Caminamos por un pasillo y llegamos a una habitación donde había un pergamino…

–te entrego este pergamino, contiene un jutsu muy poderoso que el clan Hyuuga lo han guardado por 9 generaciones- me dijo mientras me entregaba el pergamino

–gracias Hiashi-sama, pero porque a mí?-le pregunte algo confuso

-Porque tú eres el que está pretendiendo a mi hija y ningún yerno mío será un debilucho- me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

–y-yerno? /pensamiento: (que acaba de decir? Qué bien al menos Hinata no lo escucho… =(gire la cabeza hacia la entrada y mire que Hinata estaba ahí)= queee!, Si lo escucho?, Demonios)/-dije mientras mi cara se ruborizaba demasiado

-q-que bien Joe-kun ahora tienes el sagrado pergamino del clan Hyuuga- me dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

–Jeje por supuesto… m-mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento?- le pregunte muy nervioso

–cl-claro cuando quieras-

-Pero necesito inscribirme en la academia lo antes posible para poder hacer los exámenes chunnin-le dije apresurado

–Claro, si gustas vamos ahora mismo- me dijo muy calmada

9 meses despues...

Ya han pasado 9 meses desde que me inscribí en la academia y para mi desgracia estoy en el mismo esquipo que Hanabi Hyuuga la hermana de Hinata y me molesta mucho diciendo "tu amas a mi hermana verdad?, no estás muy grande para estar en un equipo con niños de 14 años, si tú tienes 18?" Y es algo desagradable, por otro lado solo quedamos Hanabi y yo, del equipo 11, ya que nuestro sensei, kytura-sensei y Raion murieron en una misión de clase D, así que muy rara la ves que nos toca una misión juntos, y gracias al pergamino que el padre de Hinata me obsequió ase 9 meses, tengo el poder de controlar el Doton (estilo de tierra o roca), la verdad no tiene sentido ya que los Hyuuga poseen técnicas de taijutsu, como pueden tener un pergamino para el control de Doton?, bueno no importa…

El idiota (Naruto) me dio una misión de clase C, y tuve la suerte de ir con Hinata Sakura y el cejotas xD

–ustedes 4 son los indicados para esta misión… ya que es necesario que encuentren al grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la cascada, son extremadamente peligrosos. He incluido a los ninjas necesarios para esta misión, un ninja de rastreo (Hinata), uno medico (Sakura), uno con fuerza (lee) y uno táctico (Joe)-nos decía Naruto con claridad

–y te costó mucho averiguarlo? o Shikamaru te dijo que nosotros éramos los indicados? Jajaja- le dije con una actitud muy burlona

–eso a ti que te importa tu solo obedece mis órdenes- Naruto me respondió agresivo y furioso

–y porque he de obedecer tus ordenes?- le pregunte muy arrogante

Naruto -Porque soy el hokage-respondió Naruto

–hey tranquilos, en realidad, si yo le dije, ya contentos?- dijo Shikamaru

–shikamaruuuu!... así es como me apoyas?...- Naruto le dijo a Shikamaru con su típica actitud de sorpresa

-jajaja ya savia que era mucho para tu diminuto cerebro- le respondí algo burlón

–Joe será el líder en esta misión- dijo Naruto algo enojado

–jaja y también lo dijo Shikamaru cierto?- le remalque muy confiado

–rrrrr… pueden retirarse- dijo Naruto aun fastidiado

–si- contestamos mientras salíamos de la habitación

–y Sakura!- grito Naruto

–sí, que quieres Naruto?- Sakura le pregunto

-buena suerte, cuídate mucho- dijo Naruto mientras la besaba

–hug!- se escuchó Hinata algo decepcionada y con la cabeza hacia abajo

–Hinata, estas bien?- le pregunte algo preocupado

–s-si Joe-kun estoy bien, gracias, nos vamos?- dijo Hinata con una vos dulce

-Está bien, vámonos – le respondí algo insatisfecho

Horas más tarde no adentramos en un bosque…

–está oscureciendo, mejor acampamos no?- opino Sakura mientras se sentaba

Lee –sí, pero solo hay 3 tiendas de campaña, dos personas tendrán que dormir juntos- dijo lee algo apresurado

–tranquilo cejotas yo are guardia, no se preocupen duerman bien mañana será un día agitado y quizá tengamos que pelear-le respondí a Lee mientras levantaba las tiendas de campaña

Pocos minutos después todos dormían y yo me quede vigilando

–j-Joe-kun- dijo Hinata mientras se dirija asía mi

–ehh? Hola Hinata, deberías estar dormida- le respondí con una sonrisa

–la verdad no puedo dormir… hollé Joe-kun te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo algo tímida

–claro Hinata dime….-le dije muy calmado

–pues… tú crees que hago lo correcto al estar aún enamorada de Naruto-kun?- me pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos

–en realidad no soy bueno en eso del amor y eso, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno amar a alguien que no te ama en lo absoluto… porque me preguntas eso?, Si sabes que te responderé con algo ofensivo Asia el- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

Hinata -Pues no lo sé, creo que tú eres la persona indicada para preguntarle esto… hollé ase frio no lo crees?- me dijo mientras cruzaba las manos

-pues deberías entrar a tu tienda para que estés cálida- yo le respondí

-ya recordé porque no podía dormir-

–porque?-

–porque también hacia frio ahí adentro-

–bien entonces duerme en mis piernas yo te abrazare-le dije con una actitud muy calmada

–no te importa que duerma en tus brazos? –Hinata me preguntaba muy sonrojada

–no, así yo estaré cálido también-

-Está bien- me decía mientras ella se colocaba en mis piernas y yo la abrazaba

Pocos minutos después Hinata se queda profundamente dormida, yo aún despierto contemplaba su bella cara mientras dormía.

–quisiera que fueras mía por solo unos instantes, quisiera ser ese estúpido de Naruto para que tú me ames… quisiera que hubiera más de una chica con tu misma forma de ser, pero de todo eso nada puede ser posible- le decía mientras ella dormía

Al amanecer

-/pensamiento (Jeje al final se ha quedado dormido, me gustaría que Naruto-kun fuera como tú y me amara como ama a Sakura… bueno me levantare y traeré leña para empezar a preparar el desayuno)/-Hinata se levantó y se fue

Pocos minutos después….

–ehh?, Hinata se ha ido, pero a dónde?... diablos se aproxima una tormenta- dije mientras despertaba

–aaaggg- se escuchaban quejidos de vos de hombres desde muy lejos

–ehh?.. necesito ver más alto…. Doton. Iwa no tō no jutsu! (estilo de roca… jutsu torre de roca)… donde esta?... ahí está Hinata y está peleando con 3 tipos?, demonios necesito ir a ayudarle-

Pocos minutos más tarde…

–Hinata!-le gritaba a ella mientras peleaba con los ninja

–Joe-kun-

No debí hablarle ya que el ninja le arrojo un kunai y le dio en el hombro… el ninja nos explicó que ese kunai no era ordinario, este absorbía chakra y le absorbió un 80% de chakra de Hinata dejándola vulnerable.

–jajaja están muertos no necesito mis kunai especiales para matar a la chica así que muereeeee…- decía el ninja líder mientras arrojaba 6 kunai hacia Hinata

–HINATAAA!, NOOOO!- le gritaba mientras veía que se acercaban les kunai hacia ella

En unos instantes se vieron manchas de sangre salpicando al aire…..


End file.
